The present invention relates to a radiation photographing and reading apparatus adapted to perform radiation photographing by the use of radiation image converting plates and to read X-ray images recorded on the radiation image converting plates after converting the images into electric signals.
First, the principle of a radiation photographing apparatus using the radiation image converting plates, e.g., an X-ray photographing apparatus, will be described in brief. X-rays emitted from an X-ray tube of the X-ray photographing apparatus are applied to a radiation image converting plate, transmitted through the body of a patient lying on an X-ray transmitting table. The radiation image converting plate is coated with a stimulable phosphor material. Thus, the X-ray transmitted through the patient body are absorbed by the stimulable phosphor material of the radiation image converting plate, so that an X-ray image of the patient body is recorded on the radiation image converting plate.
Thereafter, the radiation image converting plate with the X-ray image thereon is taken out from the X-ray photographing apparatus, and set in an image reading apparatus. In the image reading apparatus, the recording surface of the radiation image converting plate on which the X-ray image is recorded is scanned with, e.g., a fine laser beam. As the recording surface of the radiation image converting plate is scanned with the laser beam, it emits a light corresponding to the dose of X-rays absorbed thereby. The image reading apparatus converts this light into an electric signal and delivers it as an output to an image processing apparatus. In the image processing apparatus, the electric signal is electrically processed so that image information as an electric signal is supplied to a CRT. Thus, the image information is displayed on the screen of the CRT or delivered to an image writing apparatus. In the image writing apparatus, the image is stored in the film. Thereafter, the film is developed in an automatic developing apparatus to provide an X-ray photograph.
In the prior art X-ray photographing apparatus described above, the exposed radiation image converting plate must be kept from being irradiated when it is carried into the image reading apparatus to be set therein. In doing this, therefore, the exposed radiation image converting plate is contained in a cassette or magazine. Thus, it takes much time and labor to transfer the exposed radiation image converting plates from the X-ray photographing apparatus or the X-ray transmitting table to the image recording apparatus.
To reduce the time and labor required to achieve this transfer of the plates, an image reading apparatus may be attached to the X-ray transmitting table. However, the image reading apparatus, whose structure is complex and intricate, may malfunction due to minor vibration. Since the table is turned or moved and thus is vibrated, attaching the image reading apparatus to the table is unacceptable.
In consideration of these circumstances, it is desirable that the exposed radiation image converting plate be automatically moved from the X-ray transmitting table to the image reading apparatus while keeping the image reading apparatus secured on a floor. In an X-ray photographing apparatus of a type in which the position of the X-ray transmitting table can be shifted, however, the X-ray transmitting table acts as a movable member as compared with the fixed image reading apparatus. Accordingly, it is difficult to convey the exposed radiation image converting plate from the X-ray transmitting table to the image reading apparatus in a satisfactory shading condition.